goldeneyefandomcom-20200222-history
Aztec Complex (Dragonsbrethren) Walkthrough
Dragonsbrethren's Aztec Complex mission serves as a sequel to the original Aztec Complex and uses the Complex multiplayer map. It is intended to take place in the same facility, just a part Bond never ventured into until after the shuttle was launched. Primary Objectives *a. Retrieve nerve gas vials *b. Locate Drax launch bases *c. Disable RF jammers *d. Contact bombers *e. Disable anti-air guns Background A nerve gas production laboratory as been discovered in the Drax Corporation's Aztec complex. It is apparent to MI6 that some of Hugo Drax's radical followers intend to follow through with his plot to purify the Earth of humanity. M Briefing We've already contacted the Mexican authorities and they've agreed to send bombers to destroy the complex. We're sending you in alone again, 007. Get the gas out of that lab, then find a radio to contact the bombers. Q Branch The nerve gas has to be released into the upper atmosphere to be effective - Drax must have other launch facilities. I'm sure that even you can handle using a computer to locate them for us, 007. I wouldn't be surprised if the clever chaps have some sort of RF jamming devices that'll prevent you from using one of their radios. Destroy any transmitters on the walls, that should take care of those. Moneypenny Be careful, and try not to break any glass this time, James. Walkthrough You start near a jeep, turn left, then left again when you get past the oil drums and head for the gray door. Do not try to open the garage door here, doing so will end the mission, as this is the only escape route from the complex. Stand to the right of the gray door and wait for a patrolling guard to open it for you, kill him with a single headshot and collect his AR33. If you're playing on secret agent or higher, you've probably noticed a beeping sound while waiting. Look up and use the guard's AR33 to destroy the dish near the top of the wall, this is the first RF jammer. When the guard is down, pass through the door and into the corridor. When you reach the end of the corridor, don't step into the open. Instead, turn left and peek out to see a guard, hit him with a headshot before he can react, he's very fast and precise like the guards in Aztec were. Ignore the ramps and go through the only other corridor here, and wait at the gate-like door when you reach it. This door can be shot through, there is a guard patrolling out here, shoot him in the head when you see him. Head out through the gate, being sure to close it behind you. The second RF jammer is right outside of the gate, look up and use the AR33 to take it out. You should only fire this gun in short bursts, as there are several guards it can and will alert if you fire it like a madman. Head toward the only door you can see from this point, you should pick up a gate key that the patrolling guard dropped when he died. After getting the key, go to the door but don't bother activating it, just turn around and look up through the windows. Two guards were watching from up here and are now running to your position after seeing you, shoot them through the gate door before they have a chance to open it. Go back into that gate door, when you reach the end of the corridor turn right, and go up the ramp without yellow lighting. When you reach the top turn left and look through the gate, another guard will have seen you through it, and is about to activate an alarm! Shoot him before he does so, his buddy will come running from his hiding spot, kill him too. Open the gate and collect the body armor here. Wait at the window where the guard was, you should eventually see two guards walking on their patrol routes, kill them both when they finally show up. It may take a while, and they may have already come after you if you made a lot of noise eliminating the other guards. Once they're down, head back down the ramp and out the same gate as before. You still can't get through the door out here, so follow the path around. There is another gate here, with a door behind it, but there is a better route. Walk through the wall to the right of the gate, it's actually a secret passage and you'll surprise a laser-touting guard in here. Eliminate him before he can react, and pick up his laser. If you approached the gate in here two guards are now going to run to attack you, use the laser to take them down quickly. Go through the gate and into the red-lit room here. Note the computer behind the glass door, this will be important in a short time. Whatever you do, do not go out the door closest to this computer! Instead, head out the opposite door. Had you not eliminated that guard looking out the window earlier he would be running for the alarm now, but since you did you're in the clear. Search this area for the security keycard a guard dropped earlier, you can use this in a bit, but it's not vital if you can't find it. Regardless of whether you have the keycard, walk towards the window, stop when you get to the small vent in the wall. Right past this vent, at the end of the room, is another secret passage in the right wall. Rush into this passage and use your laser to kill the guard in here. Activate the control console, it'll activate a security door, but where? Head into that vent, through the duct to gain access to the laboratory. The console actually lowered a fake mainframe in here that would've stopped you from entering earlier. There are two unarmed guards in here, entering the room will startle them but they won't be unarmed for long. The one operating the control may run for the alarm, or he may not, it depends on how you alert him but eliminating him now is a good idea. Turn to the left and shoot the guard near the table. If you don't do this fast enough they'll both end up pulling out lasers to attack you with! Collect the keycard from the guard near the table, this can unlock the only real door in this area. You should see two cabinets on the wall opposite the alarm, walk toward them. If you try opening them you'll get a message about needing to empty the gas tanks first. Turn left, there's a red switch on the wall, push it and it'll switch to green, and the gas will be emptied into the vials through...invisible machinery. Yeah, that's it. You can now open the cabinets and collect all six vials. Objective A complete! Head back towards the vent, but go to the other side of the room, there's another fake mainframe here. Activate the console next to it and it'll descend, go through the corridor here, make a right, and you should come across a guard near an alarm, Kill him from behind, before he can react. If playing on agent or secret agent, there is more body armor in the alcove behind the mainframe, if you need it. Head out of this area into the lab, if you couldn't find the security keycard skip to the italicized paragraph below, if not, read on. Open the door near the alarm, you'll recognize the area beyond it as the starting area. Turn left pass the jeep, and run up the ramp when you get to it. There is yet another guard hiding in a secret passage here, at the end of the left wall. Rush in and kill him before he can react. Follow this walkway to the end, and open the door. Turn right immediately and fire into the wall to eliminate another hidden guard, then turn back around and go out the door in front of you. Follow the corridor here until you come to a gate, head out. Look up and find the last RF jammer, when you do take it out with the laser. Objective C complete! Skip past the following italicized text, that provides another route to this area. If you couldn't find the keycard, there is another route to the next area. Head back out through the vent, and into the main room. Turn left, then left again when you reach the wall, and open the door here. Head out, you'll see another gate, open it. Normally the guard you eliminated in the area behind the mainframe would run for the alarm as soon as he saw you here, but since he's dead that's not an issue. Walk about halfway up the ramp here, look up and find the last RF jammer, when you do take it out with the laser. '''Objective C complete'!'' Now head into the gate at the bottom of the ramp, and into the door at the end. At least three guards will ambush you, and possibly a fourth if you avoided alerting him up to this point. The three guards carry lasers and are very accurate with them, so run back into the corridor and use your own laser to take them out as they turn the corner. Head into the large room past the door once they're eliminated. Head past the glass wall, then turn left, and up the ramp. Go into the door on the right, and down another ramp into a small storage area. There are two guards in here, shoot them in the head through the fences, they can't see you until you step into the little area they're in. Be extra careful when killing them though, the radio you need to use shortly is in here, and it's very easy to accidentally hit it instead of a guard. As long as you stay behind the fence the guards will never see you, giving you plenty of time to line up a good shot. Ignore the radio for now, pick up the body armor even if you other vest isn't running low, this is a full suit and will be very useful shortly. Head back up the ramp and out the door. Head down the ramp, across one of the bridges, and into the door here. Follow the corridor around to another door, and open it. Peek out to the left and kill a guard here, then step into the room, you're in for an unpleasant surprise as soon as you do. It's Jaws! He managed to survive your encounter in Aztec, and is ready for more, again armed with dual AR33's. There is another laser-wielding guard in here as well, kill him now. Jaws is heavily armored, has a ton of health, reacts extremely fast, and is deadly accurate. Survive this encounter by using all of the pillars in this room for cover, and take shots at Jaws whenever he stops firing. It'll take a while, but once you cut through his armor and he starts reacting to your shots you can simply fire the laser into him continuously and he will drop in no time. Collect his smart card, and head out the door you didn't enter this room from. You'll be back in the red-lit room, right near the glass door. Use the smart card to open this door, and activate the computer. This will show the locations of the Drax launch bases. Objective B complete! You're almost done, head back through the room you fought Jaws in and get down into the storage area with the radio. Activate it and the leader of the bombers will acknowledge your transmission. Objective D complete! You've got three minutes to get out, which is more than enough as long as you don't get lost. Get out of this area, and head back towards the room you fought Jaws in. If playing on 00 agent, the bomber leader will send another transmission, informing you that they are being hit by anti-aircraft fire! The timer is still counting down from three minutes, but you really only have 1:30 to disable the AA guns before the bombers get shot down! Head into the red-lit room and through the gate here, out the secret passage and into the open. Skip the red paragraph unless you are playing on 00 agent. You hear the AA guns going off, and you see them on the walls here. Head into the only gray door in this area, at the place where the two walkways converge. Turn left and look up the ramp, a guard with two lasers is up here, kill him quickly. Run up and activate the console, this will disable the guns. Objective E complete! This is it, you've just got to run back to the starting point now. Head through the gate leading to the cyan corridor, ignore the ramps, into the other corridor and open the gray door. Turn left and open the garage door, ending the mission. The ending cutscene will show Bond escaping, and the bombers destroying the complex. Notes Should the alarm ring, you'll need to deal with much stronger guards than you'd normally encounter in this mission. Several guards in this mission were able to see you in places that they normally shouldn't have been able to. This was faked with action blocks. Category:Mission Walkthroughs